


Out Of Hand

by Anonymous



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Irondad, Major Character Injury, Mission Gone Wrong, Parent Tony Stark, Permanent Injury, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Physical Disability, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter didn't want to look at it. From all the blood, he knew it had to be bad. He tried to stifle a cry, but it came out as a sob, a horrible, wretched sob. He couldn't mask the pain, even though he wanted to. He didn't want this villain to see him weak, but he couldn't suppress the excruciating pain he felt. He felt so small.Whumptober 2020 Day 11Psych 101
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous Collection





	Out Of Hand

Peter underestimated the strength of the latest bad guy in town. It was October, and the last thing he needed was a Halloween themed villain to deal with. 

Spider-Man swung through the streets, trying to lead the villain away from the neighborhoods. The last thing he wanted was a family from the suburbs getting caught in the middle of their fight.

Thwip, swing, thwip, swing, that was the pattern. Thwip, swing, thwip-

The heinous assassin threw one of their blades at him, resembling a boomerang, cutting his web. His webs were made of a strong substance. What on earth were this guy's weapons made of?

Spider-Man tumbled to the ground, rolling. Thankfully, he wasn't too high up, so the fall wasn't lethal, just a bit uncomfortable.

"Oof! Not cool, man!" Peter muttered, standing up and brushing himself off in the alley he had landed in. The relatively tall, dark figure made its way toward him. The guy was decked out in medieval-looking armor, wearing a belt filled with weapons, and two sheaths on his back, both carrying axes. 

Spider-Man shot three webs at him. Thwip, thwip, thwip. The man drew a sword from his belt and sliced them all. What kind of metal was this?

"No one stands a chance against the Armorer," the villain sneered, advancing.

"Sheesh, dude! What're your weapons made of?" Peter asked, back flipping away.

"Only the finest vibranium," he chuckled.

"Oh gosh," Spider-Man said, dodging the swing of the blade, and then again.

"You so-called heroes humor me," the Armorer said, returning his sword to his sheath.

"Look, I usually don't mind chit chat, but let's just cut to the chase. I have someplace I need to be in a little bit and-"

The Armorer drew out his battle-ax and swung it at Spider-Man, coming down fast. Peter tried to move out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough. It came down swiftly. Thankfully he moved enough that it missed his chest, but it didn't miss him entirely. It severed his right hand.

Peter let out a scream of pain. Blood. There was so much blood where his hand was still barely attached to his body. Peter didn't want to look at it. From all the blood, he knew it had to be bad. He tried to stifle a cry, but it came out as a sob, a horrible, wretched sob. He couldn't mask the pain, even though he wanted to. He didn't want this villain to see him weak, but he couldn't suppress the excruciating pain he felt. He felt so small.

The Armorer continued to advance, reaching for his ax to have another go.

Peter squeaked and moved out of the way just in the nick of time, pulling himself backward with his good hand, slowly inching is way back to the back of the alley.

Peter hated calling for help, but he knew that he truly did need it this time.

"K-Karen," He tried to ask calmly, but it came out as a shaky cry.

"Yes, Peter?"

"C-Call Mr. S-Stark."

"Calling Tony Stark."

The villain continued coming, and Peter continued backing up, dodging. Soon he would run out of alley, though.

"Hey, Kiddo, what's up? Karen notified me not too long ago that your suit took some damage-"

"Mr. _Stark_! I need help! I need help, _really_ bad!" Peter cried. He sounded like a mess.

Tony was silent for a moment before he replied.

"I'm already on my way."

"C-Can you stay o-on the line?" Peter asked waterly.

"Of course."

Peter looked up and saw Iron Man in the sky in the distance, heading his way. That was fast.

Peter managed to dodge the Armorer again as he swung, but he accidentally but his weight on his wounded hand. He let out a scream of pain, rearing back, his head hitting the ground. He let out a sob as the Armorer stepped over him, looking down at him.

Before the villain could even reach for their ax, Iron Man flew blasted him into the alley wall, the Armorer falling through the now crumbling brick wall into an old vacant shop that had a for lease sign in the window. The bad guy looked to be unconscious.

"Kid, what's wrong? What happened?" Iron Man asked, stumbling toward the blue and red spandex figure on the ground.

Spider-Man let out a cry.

"Mr. Stark, my hand. He got my hand," He sobbed, chest heaving as he cried.

Tony retracted his faceplate and was unsettled, to say the least, by Peter's mangled hand.

"Oh, gosh. Don't worry, Pete. We're going to fix this."

Tony put his faceplate back down, and then very gently picked Peter up. He sprayed over his injury with the stuff in his gauntlet and gently rested the boy's arm across Peter's chest. The kid was still shaking, poor thing. Iron Man made a relatively smooth trip back to the HQ.

Once Tony landed, Helen Cho was already waiting there with a stretcher.

"We're ready to take him into the OR," She said.

Tony gently placed the teary boy onto the stretcher. His suit retracted.

"Alright, good. Yeah, that's good," Tony muttered, barely thinking straight.

Helen and some other doctors rushed Peter back to Medbay as quickly as possible. Tony sat down in a nearby chair, resting his head in his hands.

~~~

A few hours later, Cho found Tony and sat down next to him. He looked up, straightened up, and gave her his full attention.

"So?" He asked.

"He's gonna be okay," she paused, then continued, "for the most part."

"For the most part? What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked.

Helen sighed.

"He lost a lot of blood, but he's stable now. It's just, well..." She paused, trying to figure out the right way to phrase it.

"Cho, what is it?" Tony prompted.

Helen drew in a quick breath.

"His hand."

Tony had a bad feeling he knew where this was going.

"What about his hand...?" He asked although he feared already knew the answer.

"We had to amputate it."

Tony ran his hand down his face.

"Oh gosh," He muttered, head still in palm.

"We tried our best, but his radius was almost completely severed from his scaphoid and lunate bone. It was not a pretty sight. The ax did major damage, irreparable. We're almost positive it was vibranium."

Tony drew out a long breath. The kid was going to lose it when he woke up.

"How long till he wakes up?" 

"Between the next 6 to 12 hours."

"Alright. Okay," Tony muttered, standing up and rushing off to his lab.

~~~

Tony sat in a chair in Peter's room at medbay. The kid had been asleep for almost 10 hours when all of a sudden, Peter sat up slowly in his bed.

"What happened...?" Peter asked groggily. He reached up to rub his eyes and let out a gasp when he saw that he only had one hand. The kid started to spiral.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh!" He cried, biting down on his lip, his breathing quickening. "M-My hand- Mr. Stark- My-"

Tony quickly rushed to the kid's side, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Shh, shh, I know, I know," He tried comforting him, wrapping an arm around him, putting him in a side hug. Peter leaned into him, trying to stifle his cries.

Comforting the boy with one arm, he used the other to pull up a box onto the bed. Tony tried to fight back the guilt he had of being capable of doing so with his still intact hands. He shook the thought and opened up the box, taking something out of it.

Tony unwrapped his arm from around the boy and gently took Peter's damaged arm. Peter sniffled, looking up. In the mechanic's hand was a very realistic prosthetic, no doubt made with the best tech. He carefully put it on for Peter. The kid wiped his tears away with his left hand, then carefully studied it, lifting his right arm.

"Try to open and close your hand."

Slowly but surely, Peter opened and closed his hand. He was in complete awe.

"I know it's going to take some getting used to, but I'll be here to help. You'll have the hang of it in no time."

Without saying a word, Peter threw both arms around Tony, tears daring to fall.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. Thank you so much."

"Of course, Kid. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was very hard to write. I wanted to try something different, out of my comfort zone. I hope I wrote this well enough. I spent a while going over this short story. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
